


Voltron: Best Friend Pining Edition

by i_am_op



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, it feels so good to make them suffer, its gonna be so good when shiro goes on the mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_op/pseuds/i_am_op
Summary: "Why does a cargo pilot have any business with Shiro?" Keith grumbles, clearly annoyed with Lance's presence.Lance wants to punch him. "Apparently to scoop out the assholes. Oh joy, I found one already."Clearly, they were off to a good start.(Au: Lance befriends Shiro before the Kerberos Mission)





	1. Chapter 1

 Shiro and Lance meet on good terms. Keith and Lance on the other hand?

Not _so_ much.

Shiro had met all of Lance's friends, albeit it being just Hunk, and so Shiro had wanted Lance to personally meet his own friends. And the friend went in the form of a mullet and a complete utter _dickwad_.

In hindsight, _yes_ Shiro had told him that Keith could be a bit "cold" to strangers, but that was much of an understatement.l

The conversation went a bit like this:

"This is Lance. He's a first year, like yourself," Shiro had said, looking innocently happy, as if he expected them to get along like fully functioning human beings.

Keith gave Lance a once over and placed a bemused expression on his face. "I've never seen him in class."

At this words, Lance's own smile dropped and he looked down at his shoes in slightly embarrassment. A far cry from the usual confidence he usually held himself up with. He murmurs softly as possible," Because I'm a cargo pilot." 

Much to his dismay, it seems as if Keith had heard, as when Lance dared to glance up, Keith had an incredulous look on his face.

Humiliation flooded him and Shiro, god bless his good soul, had noticed and was going to say something to Keith, but he got cut off by Keith's following words.

"Why does a _cargo pilot_ have any business with Shiro?" Keith grumbles, clearly annoyed with Lance's presence. He's sending Lance death rays with his burning stare and it makes Lance want to hide somewhere and stay there for the rest of the year. But he is Lance Fucking McClain, god be damned if he backed down from a challenge.

Keith gives him another glare (for good measure) and Lance wants to punch him. "Apparently to scoop out the assholes. I found one already."

The look Keith gives him makes him want to shiver, but Lance holds his ground and stares back. "Two, if you count yourself."

"Guys, guys, cool your jets," Shiro said, looking disgruntled, holding up his hands as if it would help them stop fighting. 

Spoiler: It didn't help them.

Clearly, they were off to a good start.

* * *

The animosity between him and Keith hardly died down after that. Actually, it almost seemed as if it got more worse. 

He couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Keith, much less be his friend like Shiro had originally hoped they would. He feels bad for Shiro for putting him through this, but he has a pride to protect and he's sacrifice it, specially not to someone with a stupid nineties mullet hairstyle and an attitude like _Keith._

They fight over some of the stupidest shit. They had once fought over who got to stand on Shiro's right side when on a rare occasion they actually met each other. Lance had gone through extreme measures not to meet up with him.  

At this point, it's understood that Keith is taboo to him. Whoever brings it up is met with Lance ranting about his stupid face for an hours. Same goes for Keith, apparently from the things that Shiro tells him. 

But the worst thing about all of this situation was that Keith and Hunk seem to actually be able to be friends. Hunk would sometimes go over to Keith and give him some leftover pastries. Lance is mad, for the lack of loyalty and the lack of leftover pastries in the fridge nowadays.

Lance calls him "traitor" a hundred times too many and brings it up every single moment he can. 

* * *

 Shiro attempts to give them an inspiring pep talk that brings them together and they laugh about hoe foolish they were and go and have some ice cream while laughing into the sunset. 

Keyword: attempts.

It's like trying to prove that chairs are actually there to control the human race. 

They fight like cats and dogs, fire and ice, personalities clashing against each other so badly that Shiro wonders what  he could've possibly done in his past life to create this monster.

He tries getting them alone together, share a bonding moment. So he locks them in an empty classroom.

He comes back to a mess of chairs and tables and a fighting Lance and Keith.

He tries to fufill his fantasy by having ice cream together on the Garrison roof and have a good time in the sunset. 

Keith has to go early and misses the sunset because he had ice cream smeared all over his face. He has Lance to thank for that.

And at this point, he's given up hope of getting them to be friend, much less tolerate each other.

Shiro wants to cry.

* * *

  _"Cargo Pilot_!"

 _"Mullet head_!"

"Is that some split ends I'm seeing, _princess_?"

Lance shrieks and grabs his hair. " _Excuse yourself_ , I cut my hair to perfection every Friday, there's no way any split ends can escape my regime."

"Why bother? It's not helping." 

"Well your mullet sure isn't helping your already ugly mug!"

Shiro ignores the background shouting match in the background, not even glancing up from his book on "How-To-Care-For-Your-Puppy". He had a very concentrated expression on his face as he flipped through the pages. 

Besides him, was Hunk, diligently doing his homework. He stops writing for a moment to glance at the two and looked back towards Shiro. "How long?"

"New personal record. Twenty-five minutes, thirty-five seconds and counting," Shiro casually says, as he licks his finger and flips through a page. "Last time was eighteen minutes and fourtty-one seconds."

"Do you regret introducing them?" Hunk asks. 

"I do, but at the same time, no. I feel like if given the right push, they might become the greatest of friends."

Hunk is doubtful, but he opts to say nothing, just sighs as goes back to his essay, the sounds of pencil scratching against paper accompanying the shouting match they seemed to still be having. 

"Oh man! Such a daring guy, huh? Well, I dare you to go _fuck yourself_."

Greatest of friends? Yeah _right_.


	2. Chapter 2

His plane managed to fly over the mountain and cliffs, albeit a bit shakily. His grip was tight and he bit his lips nervously. He tried to steady himself and tried to go for the landing.

His attempt failed miserably. At first his plane went too slow to land on the exact spot intended, so he had decided to speed things up, but he ended up going to fast and fell headfirst into the ground.

The simulation ended and the scenery of the rocky terrain he had just crashed into blurred out until he was left with a blank screen staring back at him. He faintly heard the door opening behind him, but he didn't bother to get up and leave. This was his twenty-fifth run and yet, he haven't seemed to get the hang of it.

He sight and slumped downwards on his chair, feeling like melted butter at the moment as he felt bitter.

He had came to the Garrison to make his parents proud, travel the world, but how was he supposed to do that as just cargo pilot. This wasn't the dream he had fantasized about. Seething, Lance lightly kicked the wall of the simulation.  

"Kicking it isn't going to fix anything. You're too stiff, idiot. Relax a bit, your movements are too rigid," A voice interrupted his inner musings, leaving him momentarily stunned.

" _Keith_? What are you doing here? How long were you here?"

Lance whipped his head around too be met with said-male, leaning against the open door frame. He had an expression similar to one of amusement as he had watched Lance have a mini-tantrum just now. Swallowing his embarrassment of having Keith witness his little fit, he mustered up a glare at him. The boy in turn rolled his eyes and folded his arms at Lance's response.

"Well, I was passing by when I saw lights. How lucky was I to find out it was you, screaming to your downfall," Keith sarcastically drawled. "It's past curfew."

"I'm aware," Lance angrily bit out. 

"So what're you doing here, cargo pilot?"

A brief flash on anger flared in Lance and he had to bite his lips to restrain himself from barking out an insult. Instead, he settled for coldly saying," None of your business. Why aren't you going back to bed?"

"Well, that's none of your business," Keith said, matter-of-factly. "But on the other note, your flying is terrible."

At those words, Lance gave Keith a dark look. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me." 

"I could teach you," Keith offered and Lance could've sworn, he almost sounded tentative. 

"Who'd want to learn anything from you, Mullet-head."

"Shove it before I change my mind." Keith looked at Lance's unchanging face and sighed. "Oh  _come on_ , I'm the best pilot of the grade. Swallow your pride. It's kind of pathetic seeing you struggle like that."

"Fine." The words came out strained and constipated, but the intent was all the same. "But I swear to god, if you're just fucking around--"

"Yeah, Yeah, just turn the simulation on already. It's three o'clock, time isn't going to be forever."

"All right, lead the way." Lance begrudgingly looking towards Keith.

"First things first, no jerky movements--" And it went on with something like that. After a few hours of failed sinulation and Keith sighing into his hands, Lance manged to grt through thr simulation without crashing. 

Lance gave him a loose lopsided grin. "Guess, you're not so bad after all."

"I'm teaching your ass and all I get it not so bad?"

"You expect to much from me," Lance said dramatically.

"Whatever. Same time here tomorrow."

"Just can't wait to see me, can you?"

At those words, Keith punched his arms lightly, and they both bantered to their respective rooms, of course quietly. 

* * *

"Cadet Lance."

Lance turned his head towards the voice of Commander Iverson. "Yes, sir?"

"You've improved. I'll be disappointed if you fail to meet your current standards." And that was about as closest to a compliment he could get from the crabby Commander.

Lance shot him the brightest smile he could summon, well, as bright as a smile could be around Iverson. "Thanks Commander. I just had a good teacher."

"Whateevr you say, Cadet. Now get back to work."

"Yes sir." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to make this longer but nah

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr if u want to see me go "same" for every single dog post:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramjamson)


End file.
